The Duplication
by TheFangers
Summary: Life is new for Nathan, he have a new family, a new life, a new place to stay, and apparently he have a lots of new clone of himself. Superfamily & Stony!


**AN: HEY GUYS! long time no see! I am so sorry for not updating SongFuinn and suddenly appear with a new story! I just moved to Canada, and I'm kind trying to adapt in here right now so haven't really got time for writing stories hahahah! So I hope you enjoy this story! remember to R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers and Captain America sweet sexy butt (oh how I wish though), I only own this laptop! that's all!**

* * *

"Cap, there seems to be a problem in here" The building was rumbling every where, more and more people was taken to a more safer place, but there's still more people in the building, "There still some people in the building cap, and I can't go anymore! My suit is running out of energy!"

"Well do what you can! I'm also still in the building trying to find any other person alive!" Steve voice blasted from the intercom, and more rumbling are heard from the intercom, "I'm having a hard time in here! There's still a kid that still not found here!"

"What are they testing anyway? It's not like a lab should get exploded… often" Tony said as he tries to find survivor "And don't tell me it's radioactive because that what they said last week… and last month"

"No, it's Uranium, they're developing a machine that works on uranium" more rumbling was heard as Steve tries to find any more survivor, "I can't find the kid anywhere!"

"Well you better get your ass out there because the building is going to fall down!" sometimes it worries Tony a lot that Steve goes to the extreme measure to save a person, especially when he is almost sacrificing his own life to save other person, "get out now or you'll be dead like the rest of them!"

"Wait! Did your hear that?" as silence take over Steve they both hear a cough in there, "There's somebody still alive! I'm just going to take him then I'll be out of the building!"

"Wait do… don't!" The intercom was cut before Tony could finish saying something, as it was continued by building falling down, "STEVE!"

And as the building was tumbling down, Steve and a kid in his arms burst through the building and safely made out from the building, "We need medical here! There's a kid who lost many oxygen in the building!"

As the kid was taken away for medical, Tony walked slowly to Steve, "You…. You scared the crap out of me you know that? Did you know that you almost died out there! Did you ever think what could happen with all of us if you died!?"

"Relax Tony I'm alri…" and then Tony did the most unthinkable thing ever. He hugged Steve. Tony, the most arrogant person that Steve ever met _hugged _him "Tony… are you alright?"

"Don't do that again you dummy" Tony abruptly released himself from Steve and blush on a heavy crimson red, "Don't think that because I hug that I've gone easy on you okay capsicle?"

Steve just smiled as he saw Tony just walk away from pretending taking care of the survivor (which is not) as he know that Tony was embarrassed for hugging him, as he prepared to went back to the Avengers Tower one of the medical guy called him over.

"What do we have wrong in here?" Steve said as he tried to look over at the ambulance, and at the glimpse he could see the kid he save was shaking furiously, "Wait what's wrong with that kid? Why is he shaking like that?"

"That's the thing he's apparently been exposed to the uranium to long that it's starting to effect his body" The Medic guy said, "Unfortunately, there no hospital in New York that could handle this kind of thing"

"Wait what about his parents?" Steve asked the medic guy, who gave him a look of grief, and Steve realized that his parents didn't make it "Is there anyway to safe him?"

"I don't know if we can… there's no hospital that is able handle this kind of thing in here, and he needs a treatment soon…" The Medic Guy look over at the chart trying to find something that could help the kid, "We need more advanced technology to help him…"

And just like that Steve head turns around and he screams, "TONY!"

* * *

It was cold.

"_THE MACHINE IS MALFUCTIONING!"_

There was screaming everywhere

"_SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!"_

Things started to get fire.

"_EVERYBODY GET OUT FROM HERE"_

One second they were there

"_NATHAN GET OUT FROM HERE! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE"_

And then they're gone with the explosion.

* * *

"So… how's he doing?" Steve nervously asks Tony as he just finishes checking on the kid, "Is he okay? Is he's going to be okay?"

"Meh… he'll survived" Steve let out a breath of relief after hearing the news, as he was scared something would happened to the kid, Tony just look at Steve confused, "Where is his parents anyway? Why aren't they're here?"

Steve just looked at Tony with a face full of regret, and Tony just knows what happened to the kid parents, "Oh… they went down with the building?" Steve only nod to the question, "So who's he going to home with?"

"Honestly Tony, that's the last question that I want to answer right now Tony, I don't know either" Steve's confused at the kid fate, there's the social service who can handle it, but back at the Steve time social services has a bad reputation, but even though the social services today are credited as good Steve can't just get rid of his doubt on social services, and before Steve can think any further a woman who dressed very neatly enter the room.

"Ehm… excuse me but the who the hell are you?" Tony asked shell-shocked at the women outburst to the room, "Who invited you to here?"

"Hello gentlemen's, my name is Gloria and I'll be Nathan social worker," Gloria said as she offer her hand to Steve and Tony, but not one of them want to shake hands with her

"Never mind then, I'm here because I'll be handling Nathan as he prepare for a new family" Gloria taken out the all of the documents and her pen from her bag, "As apparently he doesn't have any relatives around here so I need to ask you to sign this"

Steve looks uncomfortably at the paper sheets and the pen, he doesn't know whether to sign it or not, his still uncomfortable about social workers, "Well Steve? Are you signing it or not?" Tony asked him.

"excuse me, can you give us a minute?" Steve said to Gloria as he takes Tony to another place, "You know what I'm not comfortable with social workers"

"Wait what? If it not social worker how the hell does Nathan going to have a new family? I know social worker seems bad at your time, but social worker have improved a lot in years" Tony argued with Steve as he don't understand at what Steve wants

"Well… yeah… but what if the family only appears nice only in front of social worker? We don't know what happen in the house everyday though right?"

"Then what do you suggest? It's only social worker or no way, what do you want anyway to keep him until we found the best family for him?" Tony huff as he walked back to Gloria

Steve stood alone after being left with Tony, but what Tony said sparks an idea at Steve mind, "Wait Tony!"

"What?" Tony asked irritated

"Keep him until we found the best family for him" Steve said confidently

"… I'm sorry I believed my brain just exploded and it never happened in my life before, did you say you want to keep him until we found the best family for him?" Tony said disbelief

"Yeah! That's kind a win-win for both of us, he get a family one day and I'm not going to worried about his safety anymore once he gets his family" Steve said happily

"I believe you're going crazy Steve. Crazy." Tony said as he walked back again to Gloria

Steve took Tony hand not to let him go, "No! That's the best plan! I mean his going to be living with me for temporarily and then his going to have the best family!"

Tony looked back at Steve and look at him from head to toes, "Are you sure about that Steve? Are you sure? Because taking care a child is not very easy, what happened if you're going to mission? Are you just going to leave him in the house? Think about it Steve it's hard taking care of a child"

"I'm sure I can do it, maybe need a little help at the beginning, but I'm sure I can" Steve said confidently to Tony

Tony looked at Steve hard one more time and he took a long deep breath, "Okay fine. You can keep him, but only until you found your so call 'good family' okay? Come on let's go talk to Gloria" Tony walked back to Gloria quickly leaving Steve, but didn't miss Steve whisper to him

"Thank you… Thank you, very much Tony"

* * *

"You want what?!" Gloria asked shockingly, as she just looked at Tony and Steve shocked and bewildered, "You want to keep Nathan until you guys can found him the best family?"

Tony took a long breath as he was already tired and he doesn't really want to be in a fight right, "Here's the deal Ms. I-Know-The-Best, He and by mean he only he not us, his going to keep him and take care of him until he found the perfect family according to him for Nathan"

Gloria was only standing there with her mouth open shocked at what she was asked for.

"We're waiting for answer here?" Tony asked impatiently, "Look we don't got all day here to just stand in here waiting for you to answer us!"

"O… Okay, I think that can be arranged… but are you sure about this? You guys… I mean he is a superhero, but can you handle him?" Gloria looked at Steve seriously, which makes Steve very uncomfortable

Steve took a long breath and relaxes himself for a while, "I know that's not easy taking care of a child, but… dammit! It's just that when I was told that his parents died and when I see him being carried by ambulance… I just… I just don't want him to be anymore hurt"

Gloria took long time thinking, and when she finishes she took all of the documents needed, and gave it to Steve, "You just need to sign here, you need all of Nathan documents"

Steve looks disbelief at Gloria and he takes documents and signs them all up immediately, then he gave all the paper works to Gloria, "Okay then Mr. Rogers I'll be checking in a month after Nathan is out of the hospital and move in with you, I hope that you'll be able to take care of him, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Rogers"

After Gloria left, Tony came and sits beside Steve, for 15 minutes it was all just silence, nobody talked, nobody move, just complete silence as they taken the news that they've heard

"So… you're officially his guardian right now huh?" Tony asked quietly as if he doesn't want to break the silence between them

Steve just nod to the question, and then a silence wash over between them again, at least until Tony break the silence again.

"Why did you do it? Why did you want this some random stranger kid living in your house?"

Steve look to the right and see Nathan body laying in the bed, with all the tubes coming out from him, he wonders himself also, why did he cared? Why did he want to take care of him? "I… I don't know either actually… it's just that when I see that kid shaking furiously and knowing that his parents died… I know I can't just leave him alone…"

Tony just looked at Steve as he explained to him, looking at him and thinking that Steve is the most humble and modest guy he ever met, "Okay that if that what you want… I'll try to help you also"

Steve snapped his head to look at Tony surprised that he wants to help him take care of Nathan, "you said you didn't want to take care of him"

"Hey! The boy needed someone from this time! Imagine him living with you and _only_ you he would be primitive also like you" Tony said as he walk away from Steve, "Anyway I'll be back to the lab fixing my suit, it taken many damages more than I imagined, tell me if he wakes up or something"

Steve just smiled as he sees Tony went into the lift.

* * *

**AN: So? did you guys like it? if you guys like it please R/R! Thank you guys :)!**


End file.
